Face Paint (species)
The Face Paint is a fictional mythical human-like creature, being created by SpyroFanandCollinTSB. Notes *The Face Paints are said to have different face paints per different person. *There is said that there are also animal Face Paints. *There are more female Face Paints than males, marking about 47% chance of finding a male Face Paint. *The baby Face Paints are said that they don't have legs. Instead, they can float with a cloud underneath their bottoms. According to the caluclations, they grow their legs when they reach 8 years of age. *The Face Paints age more slowly. They remain as teenagers until their 40s and adults until 80s. *The female kids and teenage Face Paints are known to be very adorable. *The Face Paint blood is known to feel like lava. However, the Face Paints' blood on the Face Paints can only burn not too bad. This can be handy for their attack on those who provoke them. *The Face Paints are actually immune from zombies. So, they cannot be killed by a zombie, but can turn into one if bitten by the softest. However, they remain intelligent and will not eat brains. *The Face Paints has unlimited blood on their body, so they can't die from blood loss, even if one of their organs (even the heart) was ripped. That can be handy for them when they are bleeding from being attacked. Additionally, they won't die when you slit their throats. However, they can die if you rip their heads off, eat them alive or chop them. *Female Face Paints either owns one legged leggings or even wears one. That is unique, as it doesn't exist in the real world... yet. *Face Paints is able to stand, walk or run very perfectly without knee caps. So, if their knee caps get torn off, that is no problem to them. Same with the Tears. *The Face Paints's feets, although squishy like humans, are stronger than human feet, so as a result, the Face Paints are allowed and are able to roam their world barefooted without being hurt from the rocks or sharp stuff. *The Face Paint's home world is best known to have many new sports, most notable being /Girl Football/. *Originally, the Face Paint cities had a law where female Face Paints have to wear lipstick in public. Since 2019, the option to have no lipstick is now legal. *The Face Paint's god is The Face Paint Dragon. In addition to myths of the dragon god, he also exists in the Face Paint World too, serving justice and help Face Paints with problems, and to make sure the world is in peace and harmony. *The female Face Paints prefer to wear skirts over pants, because they believe they are cute and feminine. They do wear pants, but only 25 to 30 percent of those wear pants. Face Paints wearing dresses are even more rare, only having 15 percent chance. *They don't know anything about porn, but they are still able to reproduce. Additionally, female Face Paints have a special organ that can produce babies from a female Face Paint. **However, the first part can depend of the media they're portrayed, especially since they're more common in more family-friendly media. **While mainly females, they still can reproduce with males from other humanoid species like humans, Tattoos and Masks. *If you find a female Face Paint with paint marks on their arms instead of their legs, consider yourself VERY lucky. They are EXTREMELY rare to come by. Fashion The Face Paints (especially the teen and adult females) are shown to be very interested in fashion. Females usually wear skirts (mini, pencil, and long), though there are some that do wear pants and dresses. Appearances As a baby, the Face Paints are like the babies we know, but have longer hair and lack legs, but float. They also have if their face is painted. As an adult, the Face Paints resemble completely the humans, but they have the same marks on their faces they had since their birth and as grown legs. Subspecies *Tears *Dark Paints Trivia *The Face Paints females prefer modest, so most of the Face Paint females wear skirts (mini, pencil or long). *There are vastly some things the Face Paint don't know that humans do know. *Unlike the human zombies, the Face Paint zombies can still clean themselves up, and the curse can be reversable. *They have a strong resemblance to humans, but with changes: **They cannot die from blood loss and can even live without their organs, and if they get their throat cut. However, they can still die from other causes. **The Face Paints cannot be killed by zombies, but can turn into one. However, they remain intelligent and will not eat brains. **They can walk perfectly fine without their kneecaps. **Their feet are strong enough to walk barefoot on rocks and sharp stuff. **They are notnallowed to work until they reach their 30s. *The Face Paints became quickly popular, originating several media like television series, films, video games and comics, being also incorporated into major franchises like Looney Tunes, The Powerpuff Girls, SpongeBob SquarePants (parodied as Shell Faces), Flytrap: Savior of All, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, Spyro the Dragon, Marvel Comics, DC Comics and etc. **Some original franchises focusing on Face Paints exist as well, including Good Ol' Magic, The Tales of The Paintders, ''The Tales of Cheryll the Face Paint, ''TBD. Category:Mythical creatures Category:Creatures Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas